DE 43 15 600 A1 shows such a strut system for an aerodynamic aircraft component, which strut system essentially comprises several spars that are preferably spaced apart from each other so as to be parallel and side by side, and ribs which extend across the aforesaid, which ribs form a kind of box structure to which on both sides the shell is affixed. In this technical solution the ribs extend in the direction of the profile depth of the strut system. The longitudinal extension of the spars, which extend across the aforesaid, approximately corresponds to the span of the strut system.
While such a strut system ensures a high degree of stability of the aircraft component, the production effort is, however, quite considerable due to the multitude of spars and ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,287 B2 shows another strut system for the shell of an aerodynamic aircraft component, which strut system solves the above-mentioned problem in that the inside struts are arranged according to the principle of a latticework structure and to this extent create stable triangular structures between the opposing connection supports. Such a latticework structure uses a far smaller number of individual struts, and as a result of the triangular structure comprises a high degree of stability per se. In this latticework construction the individual struts are connected to each other and to the connection supports by way of nodal plates, so-called V-plates. To this effect the individual struts comprise holes at their ends, through which holes a connecting element makes possible affixation to the nodal plate, which in turn forms part of the connection support.
According to the generally known state of the art, connection supports and struts usually comprise a metal sheet that can be formed in a simple manner. Usually T-cross sections or closed cross sections are used in order to ensure good stability. Apart from this it is, however, also possible to use fibre-reinforced plastics to produce a strut system. However, special production steps are necessary for this because this material is not formable and requires a special fastening technique. Moreover, in the case of carbon-fibre-reinforced plastics, most of the time closed cross sections are used, which are quite elaborate and expensive to manufacture. While these closed cross sections in the case of the hitherto-known strut systems that comprise fibre composite materials allow suitable force transmission between the interconnected individual components, they are, however, associated with an increase in the component weight as a result of the expensive and elaborate connections on the components to be connected.
It is thus the object of the present invention to create a strut system for the stabilisation of the shell of an aerodynamic aircraft component, which strut system, while involving as little manufacturing effort as possible, is distinguished by reduced weight while providing better stability.